


ryland

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [21]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie, M/M, do i really write much else besides these two idiots?, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck's hooked up with guys before, but the weird thing is, this one looks so much like eddie it's kind of spooky
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: dhylen writes one shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 11
Kudos: 356





	ryland

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:
> 
> I have a buddie prompt :) what if Buck has on and off hooked up with guys but have never told the firefam (That's actually something that would totally fit the canon) and they actually meet one on a call? Buck's super embarrassed because he's literally had sex with a dude that's standing right in front of everybody and Eddie is weirdly tense about it - because the guy is a carbon copy of him. 
> 
> i hope you like this anon!  
send me prompts via tumblr :)

"So," Eddie starts, his voice low, humming through the air. "You and Ryland? That a thing?"

He'd been taken aback by the uncanny resemblances between himself and the man in question. They'd shared similarities with their chiselled jawline, their dark hair - though Eddie's is much shorter as his is closer to a buzz cut and Ryland's strands shaped themselves into curls that extended just past his ears - and even their noses had the same distinct shape.

It had been a car accident, resulting in masses of blue and silver metals crushed and fused together while shattered glass littered the bitumen. It was pretty gnarly, and honestly it came as quite a shock that there were no casualties. Just some broken bones and concussions, for both parties involved. 

Ryland, as Eddie recalls the name that Buck spoke the moment they got to the blue vehicle, needed to be cut out of his seatbelt and carefully removed from where his left foot was trapped under the steering wheel. With a crush injury like that, there was no way it wasn't broken. The second they freed him from the wreckage, they'd worked to put a splint around the severely bruised and broken ankle.

The team, including Eddie himself, had watched on in confusion as Buck had reached for the driver's hand, gripping tightly as they moved him into the back of the ambulance.

There was something between Buck and Ryland, and Eddie is determined to get to the bottom of what it was that he saw.

"Um, no?" Buck replies, clearly unsure of the words he speaks. 

Forks clang lightly on plates as the 118 eat a nice meal together, copious amounts of spaghetti bolognese piled as big as a mountain in a bowl sit in the middle of the table between breadsticks and a fresh salad. Like always, Bobby had really outdone himself. Self serve, just the way every meal at the station is.

Eddie hears Hen clear her throat, but he's too focused on his best friend and speaking to him quietly to care if she's trying to get his attention. Talking softly is an attempt to keep others out of the conversation, something just between the two of them. But he honestly couldn't care less if they overheard.

"Why did that sound like a question?" Eddie prompts, hoping to get more out of Buck before he takes another bite of his food.

"Why do you care?" The snappy reply makes Eddie recoil slightly, but he tries not to let it get to him as he sees the instant remorse in Buck's face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off. I just don't know why it matters."

"It matters because you're my friend, Buck." He tries a careful approach, playing the friend card. He just needs to know if there's something between Buck and Ryland, and if his stupid jealousy is justified.

Eddie has never really been the jealous type, at least, not until he started to fall for his best friend. Now? He's constantly feeling that way. And damn, does it suck.

Buck doesn't speak, his cheeks going pink with embarrassment or something along those lines, and he dips his head. 

"Buck, did you sleep with him?"

Buck glances over at Chimney and Hen who sit next to each other, pretending not to be listening in. "Uh, we were together for a couple of weeks."

"Oh," Eddie whispers. He was right. Unfortunately.

Bobby stands from his place at the head of the table and moves towards the kitchen to start cleaning up. The water from the tap runs lightly in the background as the four are the only ones left seated.

"Do you have a problem with that? With me being interested in guys?"

Wait. What? No, no, no. No way.

He tries to interject and correct Buck, to prevent him from overthinking. He does that a lot. There have been so many times Eddie has wanted to tell Buck to just stop thinking for a moment, and relax. This is one of those occasions.

"I thought you would be okay with it. I know I've never mentioned anything about being bisexual before, but it's who I am. I just assumed that with Hen and Karen, and with Michael, that you would be okay with it." There's barely a breath between sentences, and Eddie doesn't know how to respond. 

"But I understand if you're not. We're closer than you are with them, so it's different. And if you don't want me near Christopher again, I get it. Can you just at least let me see him one last time? I'll even transfer stations if that's what you wa-"

Eddie needs to get him to be quiet. He goes through every possible scenario in his head that he can fathom, and quickly tries to think of their outcomes. His brain doesn't work fast enough when he needs it to.

"Evan!" he whisper-yells, cutting Buck's frantic words off. Almost nobody uses that name for him. Maddie does on the rare instant. But mostly, people just call him Buck. Using it to pull him from his thoughts in shock was the plan. Seemingly have worked, Eddie cheers for himself internally and knows he needs to continue speaking before his friend went on another rant.

"Man, I don't have a problem with you being bi." Eddie turns in his chair, to face more towards Buck. "I do have a problem with you dating him, though."

"We're not together anymore." Buck places his fork into his almost empty bowl, and connects his eyes with Eddie's.

Eddie has never felt more exposed than he does in this moment. 

"I know, and he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. He loved you. He told me himself, but he didn't have to. I could see it in his face when he looked at you."

"So what's the issue then? I don't understand. You seemed so uncomfortable and almost cold toward him." 

He really wishes they weren't doing this here. Or at least, without the onlookers.

"Well, like I said; I don't have a problem with you being into dudes. I do, however, have a problem with you dating someone that isn't me." Holy fuck. Did he really just say that out loud? He couldn't have, could he?

Besides in casual conversation with his Tia and his Abuela, he hadn't really voiced anything other than feelings of friendship for this man. Yet, here he is, spilling his entire heart out, to said man's face, in front of their fire family.

"What?" Buck asks incredulously. 

"When you weren't there, you were helping Bobby, Ryland spoke to me about you. He said the reason it didn't work out between you two was because you were thinking about somebody else the entire time. And honestly, it was really creepy how much he looked like me."

There's hushed voices from the other side of the table, and Eddie tries not to laugh at them. "But Chim, I want to watch."

"No, let's go. We need to leave them be." Chim is forcefully dragging his partner away, muttering something under his breath. 

"You're just peeved that you lost the bet and I get your money," Hen retorts.

"Shut up."

Eddie reaches over and places his hands on top of Buck's. Oh how perfect and warm they feel against his rough ones. They're soft and amazing, just like the rest of him.

"Ry was never the right fit for me. I think I was initially attracted to him because of how much he looked like you. But it wasn't the same." For the first time since they started talking, Buck takes a deep breath in, and releases it after a few seconds. He seems calmer now, more at peace.

"So what now?" Eddie questions, hoping for a specific set of words, even if the others are watching from a distance. 

Buck shrugs lightly, smiling his signature grin that crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

"I like you, Evan Buckley, more than a lot."

"I like you too, dork." They laugh quietly, still grasping one another's hands. "Would you maybe want to go on a date with me?"

It takes a mere second for Eddie to respond slyly. "As long as I get to kiss you at the end of it."

Buck chuckles, "I think we can arrange something. Hey, maybe even before that."


End file.
